Kebahagiaan Untuk Rossweisse
by Hikasya
Summary: Rossweisse mempunyai ibu dan dua saudara tiri yang sangat jahat kepadanya. Ibu kandung Rossweisse sudah lama meninggal dunia sejak umur Rossweisse menginjak 15 tahun. Hingga mempertemukannya dengan Naruto saat di Minimarket. Kisahnya sama persis dengan Cinderella. Fic request untuk Imagine Breaker555. Cerita langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rossweisse**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (kota Kuoh)**

 **Note: mungkin sebagian tokoh-tokoh di cerita ini sangat OOC.**

 **Minggu, 8 November 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Imagine Breaker555**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEBAHAGIAAN UNTUK ROSSWEISSE**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada suatu hari yang cerah di sebuah kota metropolitan yang bernama Kuoh. Kota yang padat dan berisik. Kota yang dipenuhi dengan gedung-gedung tinggi. Sebagian penduduknya tinggal di dalam gedung-gedung tersebut. Sebagian penduduk lainnya tinggal di sebuah rumah-rumah yang terletak di pusat kota.

Tepatnya di sebuah kawasan elit bernama Kuoh Resident. Di mana hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Rossweisse. Seorang gadis berambut ungu yang merupakan anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Onegaishimasu.

Keluarga Onegaishimasu adalah keluarga kaya raya dan terpandang di kompleks Kuoh Resident tersebut karena keluarga Onegaishimasu mempunyai perusahaan yang sangat besar dan bergerak di bidang percetakan buku. Semua orang sangat segan terhadap keluarga ini.

Karena Ibu Rossweisse sudah meninggal dunia sejak umur Rossweisse menginjak lima belas tahun, sang Ayah menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang mempunyai dua anak perempuan. Wanita sederhana dengan marga Toujou.

Rossweisse sangat senang mempunyai ibu dan dua saudara perempuan. Dengan begitu, dia tidak kesepian lagi karena adanya keluarga baru yang menghuni rumah besarnya bagaikan istana kerajaan.

Namun, di balik itu semua, kebahagiaan yang diharapkan Rossweisse dengan keluarga barunya. Tidak seperti ia bayangkan selama ini.

Ternyata Ibu dan dua saudara tirinya jahat kepadanya. Memperlakukannya tidak baik. Membuatnya seperti pembantu dan menyiksanya dengan berbagai pekerjaan rumah. Hal tersebut terjadi ketika sang Ayah tidak ada di rumah. Tapi, sebaliknya jika sang Ayah ada di rumah, Rossweisse diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Ibu dan dua saudara tirinya.

Hari ini, sang Ayah pergi keluar kota karena ada pekerjaan yang sangat mendadak. Kesempatan ini tidak sia-siakan oleh Ibu dan dua saudara tiri untuk menyiksa Rossweisse lagi.

Terlihat gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata kuning, mengetuk pintu Rossweisse dengan sangat keras. Namanya Toujou Kuroka.

"ROSSWEISSE! CEPAT BANGUN! IBU MENYURUHMU MEMASAK SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Kuroka sekeras mungkin berharap Rossweisse bangun.

KRIIIET!

Pintu pun terbuka, muncul Rossweisse di baliknya.

"Ya, Kak. Ada apa?" tanya Rossweisse sambil tersenyum.

Kuroka menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sana pergi ke dapur. Kata Ibu, kamu harus buatkan sarapan pagi. Cepat! Kami sudah lapar, tahu!"

Rossweisse mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Ba-Baiklah, Kak."

Maka Rossweisse pun pergi ke arah dapur. Sementara Kuroka tersenyum sinis melihat penderitaan Rossweisse yang sudah berlangsung selama 6 tahun ini.

Ya, umur Rossweisse sudah menginjak 21 tahun. Kuroka berumur 23 tahun. Lalu adik Kuroka yang bernama Toujou Koneko, umurnya 22 tahun.

Begitulah tentang umur mereka. Jadi, Rossweisse yang paling bungsu di keluarga itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Rossweisse sudah selesai memasak untuk sarapan pagi Ibu dan dua saudara tirinya. Sudah terhidang tiga nasi goreng di hadapan ketiganya. Tiga nasi goreng itu terletak di atas meja makan. Sedangkan Rossweisse tidak ikut makan bersama mereka. Dia hanya mampu terdiam menyaksikan mereka makan dengan khidmat.

Sang Ibu tiri menyadari keterpanaan Rossweisse yang berdiri di dekat meja makan tersebut. Lalu ia memasang wajah juteknya.

"Hei, Rossweisse!"

Rossweisse melihat ke arah Ibu tirinya.

"Ya, Ibu."

"Daripada kamu bengong di situ, mengganggu acara makan pagi kami saja. Lebih baik kamu pergi belanja sana," perintah sang Ibu tiri sambil memberikan selembar uang kepada Rossweisse."Ini uangnya. Jangan lupa beli bahan-bahan makanan yang banyak. Stok persediaan di kulkas sudah habis tuh."

Dengan cepat, Rossweisse menerima uang dari Ibu tirinya.

"I-Iya, Bu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, sudah sana. Jangan banyak basa-basi deh Rossweisse," sembur Kuroka.

"Iya, kalau mau pergi. Ya, pergi saja," gadis berambut putih itu ikut menyahut. Itulah Koneko.

"Ya, ya, ya. Cepat pergi sana!" sang Ibu menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya mengisyaratkan Rossweisse cepat pergi dari sana.

Gadis berambut ungu mengangguk dengan hati yang perih. Dia sedih karena Ibu dan dua saudara tirinya masih bersikap jahat padanya. Padahal di dalam hatinya, dia sangat menyayangi mereka. Biarpun mereka selalu memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik, Rossweisse tidak pernah sekalipun membenci mereka. Dia selalu sabar dan tegar dalam menghadapi semua cobaan ini.

Kemudian Rossweisse pun pergi dari rumah itu untuk berbelanja. Meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sedang makan pagi dengan perasaan yang senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rossweisse sekarang berada di minimarket. Dia sedang mendorong sebuah troli menuju gang yang berisi rak-rak. Rak-rak yang menyediakan bahan-bahan makanan. Rossweisse terus memperhatikan setiap rak-rak itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang dia cari.

Ketika sesuatu dicarinya itu ketemu, membuat senyum lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Hah, itu dia!" sahut Rossweisse hendak mengambil sesuatu yang diincarnya.

SET!

Tangan lain yang mendahului tangan Rossweisse untuk mengambil sesuatu itu. Rossweisse pun menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

DEG!

Jantung Rossweisse berdetak kencang ketika menatap pria di sampingnya ini. Pria berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Berkulit warna coklat. Berpakaian serba kasual.

Terjadi sesuatu yang mendadak, Rossweisse dan pria itu saling terpana antara satu sama lainnya. Seakan-akan ada tarikan magnet yang mempesona bagi diri mereka.

Lalu keduanya tersentak. Rossweisse tersenyum kecil.

"Ma-Maaf," kata Rossweisse sambil berbalik badan.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba tangan Rossweisse ditangkap oleh pria itu. Membuat Rossweisse menoleh ke arah belakang.

SET!

Pria itu menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Rossweisse. Sesuatu itu adalah terong yang sudah dibungkus plastik instan.

"Ini untukmu," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Rossweisse jadi termangu. Dia terpana memandangi sebungkus terong yang diincarnya tadi.

Dengan malu-malu, Rossweisse menerimanya.

"Terima kasih," kata Rossweisse dengan nada lembut.

"Sama-sama," jawab pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya."Aku mau berkenalan denganmu. Boleh tidak?"

Rossweisse mengangguk dan membalas uluran tangan pria itu.

"Boleh. Namaku Rossweisse."

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal ya."

"Ya, salam kenal juga."

Pria yang bernama Naruto itu tersenyum. Membuat rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Rossweisse. Ia terpaku lagi dibuatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Rossweisse menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil yaitu ...

"Eh, ma-maaf. Aku harus buru-buru pulang," secara langsung Rossweisse melepaskan uluran tangannya dari Naruto.

Rossweisse berbalik badan lagi. Naruto terperanjat.

"Tunggu dulu, Rossweisse!" panggil Naruto.

Terlambat, Rossweisse sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto pun berniat untuk mengejarnya.

"NARUTO! AYO, PULANG!"

Niatnya mengejar Rossweisse batal begitu saja, ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Langkah Naruto berhenti dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah datang menghampirinya.

"Ibu ..."

"Kenapa kamu di sini? Ayo, kita pulang!" tanya sang Ibu yang bernama Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Ya, Bu!"

"Ayo!"

Kushina juga mengangguk. Ia menjinjing sebuah keranjang yang berisi barang-barang yang segera dibayar ke kasir.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto mengikuti Ibunya. Wajahnya sangat kusut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

'Rossweisse. Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi nanti?' batin Naruto dalam hatinya.

Sekarang Rossweisse sudah pergi dari minimarket itu, sebelum Naruto dan Ibunya mencapai ke tempat kasir. Rossweisse sangat terburu-buru pulang karena takut dimarahi Ibunya jika terlalu lama berbelanja. Oleh sebab itu, dia segera pulang sebelum tengah hari tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Terdengar ketukan pintu yang keras. Rossweisse membukanya.

KRIIIET!

Pintu pun terbuka dengan lebar. Seorang pria berambut hitam diikat satu. Ada bekas luka melintang di hidungnya. Berpakaian serba rapi. Ia tersenyum kepada Rossweisse.

"Permisi ...," ucap pria itu.

"Ya, ada apa ya?" tanya Rossweisse penasaran.

Pria itu menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Rossweisse. Rosseweisse menerimanya.

"Ini ada undangan pesta ulang tahun untuk nona."

"Hah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," pria itu mengangguk."Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, nona."

"Ya."

Maka orang itupun pergi meninggalkan rumah Rossweisse. Rossweisse memandangi kepergian orang itu dengan terpaku. Orang itu keluar lewat pagar rumah Rossweisse yang tidak terkunci.

BATS!

Undangan pesta ulang tahun itu disambar oleh Koneko. Membuat Rossweisse kaget.

"Eh, Kak Koneko?"

"Ini apa?" sahut Koneko memandangi Rossweisse dengan wajah yang datar.

"Hm, itu undangan pesta ulang tahun, kak," jawab Rossweisse.

"Undangan pesta ulang tahun? Siapa sih?"

Secara langsung, Koneko membuka undangan yang dibungkus dengan plastik itu. Lalu membaca isi undangan tersebut.

Setelah membaca undangan itu, mendadak wajah Koneko berbinar-binar begitu. Ia tersenyum sambil berbalik ke dalam rumah.

"Ibu, kak Kuroka! Lihat ini! Ada undangan pesta ulang tahun anaknya keluarga Namikaze!" seru Koneko kegirangan.

Kuroka dan Ibunya keluar dari kamar masing-masing.

"Apa-apaan kamu teriak begitu, Koneko?" Kuroka berwajah sewot ketika sang adik sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ini lihat, Kak. Undangan ...," Koneko menunjukkan undangan itu pada Kuroka.

Segera saja Kuroka menyambar undangan itu. Lalu membaca isinya. Sang Ibu pun juga ikut membacanya.

Setelah itu, Kuroka dan sang Ibu begitu senang melihatnya.

"Wah, pesta ulang tahun sekalian mencari jodoh! Aku mau datang ke sana," kata Kuroka tertawa senang.

"Ibu juga ikut dengan kalian ya. Menemani kalian berdua dan melihat calon menantu Ibu itu," sang Ibu bersemangat.

"Aku ingin pakai baju yang bagus, Ibu," Koneko ikut senang.

"Pasti dong sayang," sang Ibu mengelus puncak rambut Koneko.

"Yes, pestanya dimulai malam ini. Aku tidak sabar. Aku mau tampil cantik di malam ini. Supaya anak keluarga Namikaze yang berulang tahun itu, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padaku," Kuroka menghayal sampai ke langit tujuh sana.

"Alaaah, kakak. Sudah pasti, aku yang dipilih oleh laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu. Akulah yang menjadi istrinya nanti," tukas Koneko berwajah datar.

Kuroka mendelik ke arah Koneko.

"Apa katamu, gadis pendek? Akulah yang akan menjadi istrinya Namikaze Naruto itu!" Kuroka menunjuk ke arah muka datar si Koneko.

"Aku yang akan menjadi istrinya. Bukan kakak!" seru Koneko tidak mau kalah. Wajahnya memerah padam karena kesal.

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Dua kakak beradik itu berperang adu mulut. Membuat Ibu mereka sweatdrop melihatnya.

"SUDAH! SUDAH! JANGAN BERTENGKAR LAGI! SANA MASUK KE DALAM KAMAR!" bentak sang Ibu sangat menggelegar.

Sehingga mampu menghentikan pertengkaran di antara Kuroka dan Koneko. Keduanya mengangguk patuh setelah dibentak sang Ibu.

"Ya, Bu," balas mereka kompak. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

Sang Ibu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang masih kekanak-kanakan begitu. Tidak ada dewasanya.

Lantas sang Ibu pun kembali ke kamar. Tinggallah Rossweisse yang terdiam sedari tadi di dekat pintu yang terbuka lebar.

'Jadi, di malam ini ada pesta ulang tahun anaknya keluarga Namikaze yang bernama Naruto. Namikaze Naruto? Rasanya aku mengenal nama itu ...,' batin Rossweisse yang berpikir sejenak.

Ia pun tersentak. Namikaze Naruto adalah orang yang dikenalnya di minimarket, tempo hari dulu. Barulah ia mengingatnya.

'Oh iya, Namikaze Naruto. Aku baru ingat,' Rossweisse tersenyum simpul.

Lantas ia berjalan cepat ke arah tengah ruang tamu. Di mana undangan tadi tergeletak begitu saja di lantai saat Kuroka dan Koneko bertengkar. Rossweisse langsung memungut undangan itu dan membaca isinya.

Seketika dia tertawa lebar.

"Aku juga akan datang ke sana untuk menemui orang yang kukenal itu."

Rossweisse tampak bahagia. Dia memeluk erat undangan itu. Rona merah tipis sudah hinggap di dua pipinya. Ia akan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti pesta ulang tahun bersamaan dengan pencarian jodoh buat si Namikaze Naruto itu.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Lihat saja nanti!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam minggu yang begitu indah, di rumah Rossweisse yang begitu megah dan elit. Malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan. Bulan yang bersinar dengan indahnya. Menambah suasana malam minggu ini terasa semakin menyenangkan.

Di teras depan rumah Rossweisse, tampak Kuroka dan Koneko yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Mereka mengenakan gaun pesta yang indah dan mahal. Sedangkan sang Ibu juga mengenakan gaun pesta yang anggun dan mahal. Mereka sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk mengikuti acara pesta ulang tahun plus pencarian jodoh.

Tapi, Rossweisse tidak diperbolehkan pergi oleh mereka. Rossweisse harus menjaga rumah. Padahal Rossweisse ingin ikut juga ke pesta ulang tahun itu.

"Tidak boleh. Kamu harus jaga rumah selama kami pergi, Rossweisse!" sahut sang Ibu yang sudah berdiri di dekat mobil.

"Iya, Rossweisse. Kamu itu tidak pantas ikut pergi bersama kami ke pesta ulang tahun anak keluarga Namikaze itu. Hanya orang-orang kaya, terhormat dan berpenampilan mewah seperti ini, yang pantas pergi ke sana. Sementara kamu ... Lihat, seperti orang melarat saja. Hahaha ...," ucap Kuroka tertawa menghina.

"Itu betul sekali, kak Kuroka," timpal Koneko yang berwajah datar.

Rossweisse hanya mampu terdiam mendengarnya. Wajahnya kusut menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia terpaku tak jauh dari pintu berdaun dua. Mulutnya tidak sanggup untuk membantah semua tundingan yang dilontarkan oleh sang Ibu dan dua saudara tirinya itu.

"Ba-Baiklah, Ibu, Kakak," Rossweisse mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo, anak-anak. Kita pergi sekarang. Acaranya dimulai pas pukul delapan malam," sang Ibu langsung membuka pintu mobil. Dia bertindak sebagai supir.

"Ya, Bu," jawab Kuroka dan Koneko kompak. Mereka duduk di bagian kabin belakang mobil.

BRUUUM!

Mobil sedan bermerek Mercedes Bens itu mulai berjalan menuju keluar dari halaman depan rumah. Lalu melewati pagar yang terbuka lebar. Meninggalkan Rossweisse sendirian di rumah besar itu. Tanpa ada yang menemani.

TES!

Air bening pun jatuh dari dua mata Rossweisse. Gadis berpenampilan sederhana itu, menangis terpaku di tempat. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ibu ..."

Ia terus menangis. Hingga terjadilah sesuatu yang ganjil.

PAAAATS!

Tiba-tiba muncullah seseorang yang bercahaya putih di depan Rossweisse. Membuat Rossweisse kaget saat melihat seseorang itu.

Seseorang itu adalah seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang bergelombang. Berpakaian serba putih. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Rossweisse.

"IBU!" seru Rossweisse membelalakkan matanya saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok wanita bergaun putih itu adalah Ibunya sendiri.

"Rossweisse, anakku ...," ujar sang Ibu.

Secara langsung Rossweisse memeluk Ibunya dengan erat. Sang Ibu membalas pelukan Rossweisse.

"Ibu ... Aku merindukan Ibu. Aku sangat merindukan Ibu," suara Rossweisse begitu serak. Ia masih saja menangis di dalam pelukan hangat sang Ibu.

Sang Ibu membelai rambut ungu Rossweisse yang begitu panjang seperti dirinya.

"Iya, Rossweisse. Ibu juga merindukanmu. Makanya Ibu datang ke sini untuk menemuimu. Ibu ingin mengakhiri penderitaan yang kamu tanggung selama ini. Ibu ingin kamu hidup bahagia, nak."

"Maksud Ibu apa?"

Sang Ibu melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu juga dengan Rossweisse.

Puncak kepala Rossweisse dipegang oleh sang Ibu. Sang Ibu menatap Rossweisse dengan serius.

"Ibu akan membawamu ke pesta ulang tahun anak keluarga Namikaze itu. Karena kamu akan menemukan jodohmu di sana. Bersiaplah anakku."

SRIIING!

Terjadilah cahaya putih berkilauan dan menerpa diri Rossweisse ketika cahaya putih itu keluar dari tangan sang Ibu yang memegang puncak kepala Rossweisse. Rossweisse kaget dibuatnya.

PAAAATS!

Tiba-tiba Rossweisse dan Ibunya menghilang dari tempat itu. Mereka pergi menuju ke tempat pesta ulang tahun itu berada. Kini saatnya Rossweisse bertemu dengan sang pangeran yang bernama Naruto itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman keluarga Namikaze, di aula mansion Namikaze yang megah dan luas bagaikan istana kerajaan. Terdapat tiang-tiang besar yang berderet-deret di dua sisi ruangan yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Banyak balon beranekaragam warnanya dan dihiasi pita-pita berwarna-warni terpasang di berbagai sudut ruangan itu. Juga ada banyak makanan dan minuman ala hidangan perancis sudah tersaji di meja panjang beralaskan kain biru bercorak artistik. Suasana yang ramai karena sudah dipenuhi oleh tamu-tamu undangan yang terdiri dari orang-orang biasa, pejabat, orang-orang konglomerat dan orang-orang terhormat lainnya. Mengisi ruangan itu dengan riuh rendah suara yang saling bersahut-sahutan antara satu sama lainnya.

Sudah berkumpul banyak gadis cantik dan berpenampilan mewah, menyemut di tengah ruangan pesta. Mereka merasa berdebar-debar saat menyaksikan kedatangan sang tuan rumah yang berulang tahun ke 25 yaitu Namikaze Naruto. Anak satu-satunya pemilik perusahaan terbesar di dunia yaitu perusahaan Namikaze Company yang bergerak di bidang ekspor dan impor. Keluarga Namikaze termasuk keluarga terkaya nomor satu di dunia dan semua orang sangat segan terhadap keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

Naruto yang mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam dan celana hitam sebagai bawahannya serta sepatu hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Rambut pirang jabriknya dibiarkan acak-acakan sehingga memberi kesan pesonanya sendiri. Mata biru yang indah mampu menghipnotis kaum hawa sekarang juga. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan dan tubuh yang tinggi serta atletis memberikan kesempurnaan yang sejati sebagai seorang pria. Wajahnya yang tenang dan datar membuat para gadis terpaku melihatnya.

Sesaat Naruto datang dari arah tangga, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Naruto datang bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Kushina yang mengenakan gaun pesta berwarna merah hati dengan rambut merah yang diikat satu. Membuatnya tampak anggun dan mempesona. Sedangkan Minato mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi warnanya yang berbeda. Warna pakaian Minato adalah biru tua.

Langkah ketiga tuan rumah itu terhenti di anak tangga yang terakhir. Mata biru Naruto menjelajah seisi ruangan itu. Semua orang menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh rasa takjub.

"Kyaaa, itu dia orangnya. Namikaze Naruto."

"Wah, tampan juga orangnya!"

"Pasti dia yang akan memilih aku untuk menjadi istrinya."

"Aku yang akan menjadi istrinya."

"AKU YANG AKAN MENJADI ISTRINYA. BUKAN KAMU, KONEKO!"

"BUKAN KAMU, KAK KUROKA! TAPI, AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

Suara yang berisik ini berasal dari kedua Toujou itu. Kuroka dan Koneko. Mereka malah bertengkar lagi di tengah keramaian. Sang Ibu pun malu saat dilihat beberapa orang dengan tatapan aneh.

Segera saja sang Ibu melerai dua anaknya itu.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kalian ini buat Ibu malu saja di sini. Lihat, semua orang melihat aneh ke arah kita, tahu," bisik sang Ibu pelan.

"Hehehe, maaf Bu," sahut Kuroka yang tertawa ngeles.

Koneko hanya mampu terdiam sambil menatap ke arah Naruto. Kedua pipinya merona merah saat pandangannya beradu dengan mata saffir biru milik Naruto.

'Waaah, Naruto melihat ke arahku,' batin Koneko yang merasa berdebar-debar.

Tapi, pandangan Naruto beralih ke arah lain. Memperhatikan setiap gadis yang hadir di tempat itu.

"Naruto ... Apa kamu sudah mendapatkan tipe gadis yang kamu sukai itu?" tanya Kushina yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Belum, Bu," jawab Naruto tanpa melihat Ibunya.

"Jadi, kamu mau tipe gadis seperti apa, Naruto?" kali ini Minato yang bertanya.

"Itu ... Ayah ... Aku ingin gadis yang ...," belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia pun terdiam saat pandangannya berhenti ke arah pintu masuk aula.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang tergerai memasuki aula. Mengenakan gaun pesta warna ungu yang berbunga-bunga. Kesannya anggun, mewah dan manis. Penampilannya berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang di sana. Terutama Naruto sendiri.

SIIING!

Hening.

Tempat itu hening. Semua mata tertuju pada gadis bergaun ungu yang bernama Rossweisse. Mereka terdiam tanpa kata-kata yang berarti.

Naruto pun membeku di tempat. Dia terpesona dan jatuh cinta saat itu juga.

'Eh, dia? Dia ... Gadis yang kutemui waktu di minimarket itu. Rossweisse ...,' gumam Naruto. Wajahnya merona merah.

Begitu juga dengan Rossweisse. Dia juga membeku melihat Naruto yang tampak gagah seperti pangeran. Rona merah hinggap di dua pipinya.

'Namikaze Naruto ... Apa mungkin dia yang waktu itu? Haaah, dia tampan sekali. Membuat hatiku berdegub kencang saja,' bisik hati Rossweisse.

Tanpa sadar, ada sesuatu yang mendorong Naruto untuk segera berjalan mendekati Rossweisse. Dengan langkah yang gagah, si pangeran menjemput sang putri untuk berdansa.

Semua mata terbelalak saat menyaksikan Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rossweisse. Dengan senyuman manis yang memikat hati, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu pada Rossweisse.

"Putri Rossweisse yang cantik, maukah kamu berdansa denganku?" pinta Naruto dengan gaya bicara ala pangeran kerajaan.

Rossweisse kaget. Ternyata Naruto masih mengenalinya. Bahkan menyebutkan namanya dengan lantang di aula tersebut.

Dengan malu-malu, Rossweisse menyambut tangan Naruto. Lalu Naruto menarik Rossweisse ke dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Melihat itu, Kushina tersentak. Kemudian menyerukan sebuah kalimat dengan keras dan menggema di tempat itu.

"MUSIK!"

Mendadak terdengarlah alunan musik orkestra klasik yang menggema merdu di aula itu. Naruto membawa Rossweisse ke tengah aula serta berdansa bersama.

Semua gadis ternganga dan menggigit jari karena kesal sang pangeran sudah menemukan calon istrinya. Terutama Koneko dan Kuroka.

"Aaah, sial. Naruto malah memilih gadis itu, berdansa dengannya. Aaah, aku iri. Aku cemburu. Ibu ... Huhuhu," Kuroka mendadak menangis bercampur kesal.

Sang Ibu memeluk erat putri sulungnya itu.

"Sudah, Kuroka. Sabar ya sayang," bujuk sang Ibu.

"Tapi, aku merasa mengenal gadis yang berdansa dengan Naruto. Mirip siapa ya?" Koneko memperhatikan Rossweisse dengan seksama."Heh, itukan Rossweisse, Bu!"

Sang Ibu dan Kuroka kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa?" sang Ibu juga memperhatikan Rossweisse dengan seksama. Ia pun tersentak.

"Eh, benar. Itu Rossweisse! ROSSWEISSE!" teriak sang Ibu yang menyadari gadis bergaun ungu itu adalah Rossweisse.

Rossweisse pun mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang Ibu. Konsentrasinya untuk berdansa dengan Naruto buyar begitu saja. Saat bersamaan sang Ibu dan dua saudara tirinya berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Gawat!" Rossweisse kelabakan.

Membuat Naruto keheranan mendengarnya.

"Ada apa, Rossweisse? Apanya yang gawat?"

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini!"

Maka Rossweisse melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Ia langsung saja berlari sebelum sang Ibu dan dua saudara tirinya datang menghampirinya.

Naruto terperanjat. Rossweisse langsung kabur begitu saja keluar dari tempat itu.

"ROSSWEISSE, TUNGGU!" Naruto mengejar Rossweisse.

Sang Ibu dan dua saudara tiri Rossweisse juga ikut menyusul Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Kushina dan Minato. Mereka pergi keluar dari sana.

Membuat semua tamu terbengong-bengong melihat mereka. Sweatdrop pun hinggap di kepala masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di luar mansion Namikaze, tepatnya di jalan pengerasan di dekat pagar mansion Namikaze. Penampilan Rossweisse berubah seperti semula. Tidak mengenakan gaun ungu tadi. Tapi, mengenakan pakaian sederhana seperti pembantu. Perubahannya itu disaksikan sendiri oleh Naruto, sang ibu, koneko, kuroka, kushina dan Minato. Mereka sungguh kaget ketika penampilan Rossweisse berubah drastis.

Ya, keajaiban yang berlangsung pada diri Rossweisse hanya berlangsung sebentar saja jika sang Ibu dan dua saudara tirinya mengenali dirinya yang sebenarnya. Maka keajaiban yang diberikan oleh sang Ibu kandung Rossweisse itu akan hilang. Makanya Rossweisse segera kabur ketika sang Ibu tiri memanggil namanya. Takut keajaiban itu hilang. Rossweisse akan kembali dalam wujudnya yang semula.

Tapi, langkah Rossweisse berhasil dicegat oleh Naruto. Tangannya berhasil diraih Naruto. Membuatnya berhenti berlari dan menoleh langsung ke arah Naruto.

"Rossweisse, tunggu!"

"Tapi, Naruto. Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak pantas untuk ikut ke pesta seperti itu. Aku hanyalah orang biasa yang berpenampilan seperti ini. Aku bukan orang kaya. Aku ..."

Belum sempat, Rossweisse melanjutkan perkataannya. Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Rossweisse," ungkap Naruto secara langsung."Siapapun kamu. Aku akan tetap cinta sama kamu, Rossweisse. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bohong."

Wajah Naruto terlihat serius ketika sudah menyatakan cintanya. Membuat Rossweisse tertegun.

Kushina dan Minato datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Sementara Ibu dan dua saudara tiri Rossweisse kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Itu benar, nak. Naruto memang mencintai kamu sejak dulu. Dia yang menceritakannya pada kami," Kushina ikut membenarkan semua ucapan Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto selalu menceritakan tentang gadis yang ditemuinya di minimarket. Gadis berambut ungu yang sederhana. Ternyata kamulah orangnya, Rossweisse," tambah Minato.

Kembali Rossweisse tertegun. Dia memandang wajah Kushina dan Minato secara bergantian. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya penuh harapan. Berharap Rossweisse menerima cintanya.

Sedetik kemudian, Rossweisse menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Naruto, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Naruto senang sekali. Secara langsung Naruto menarik Rossweisse kembali dalam pelukannya.

GREP!

Mereka saling berpelukan dengan erat diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dari Kushina dan Minato. Kushina dan Minato juga ikut senang melihat mereka berdua.

Ibu dan saudara tiri Rossweisse ternganga menyaksikan semua ini. Mereka kesal dan geram karena pada akhirnya Rossweisse yang mendapatkan cintanya Naruto dan menjadi calon istri pemilik perusahaan terbesar di dunia itu. Betapa beruntungnya Rossweisse.

Diam-diam tak jauh dari mereka berada, muncul sosok tak kasat mata yang melayang-layang di udara. Sosok bercahaya putih itu tersenyum menyaksikan Rossweisse sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

"Rossweisse, anakku. Selamat buatmu, nak. Ibu doakan semoga kamu hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kamu cintai. Ibu sangat gembira melihat kamu yang selalu berbahagia di sepanjang hidupmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok itu menghilang dan meninggalkan kilauan cahaya putih keunguan yang indah. Dia kembali lagi ke dunianya yang sebenarnya.

Inilah kisah tentang gadis yang bernama Rossweisse. Kisahnya seperti Cinderella dan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan sejati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fyuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga nih fic request-nya tepat pada waktunya. Ya, sesuai janji, fic ini saya update pada hari senin, 9 November 2015.**

 **Gimana Imagine Breaker555? Sesuai dengan yang kamu mau, kan?**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu setelah membaca cerita ini ya. Lalu mengenai fic request lainnya, jangan khawatir pasti akan saya update kok satu persatu. Maaf ya jika lama updatenya. Saya lagi berusaha membangkitkan perasaan bad mood saya yang akhir-akhir ini membuat saya kehilangan ide. Tapi, saya akan tetap berusaha menulis terus apapun yang terjadi .**

 **Jadi, bagi yang request dan meminta tantangan cerita dari saya. Harap bersabar dulu ya. Saya harus mencari ide dan waktu yang tepat untuk menulis. Pasti semuanya saya tuntaskan secepatnya. o∩_∩o**

 **SALAM ...**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA** **＜（＠￣︶￣＠）＞**

 **REVIEW DONG ... PLEASE! ~_~**


End file.
